Deja Vu
by Munchie
Summary: Severus Snape is not very pleased when he finds out who his daughter is going out with


**Disclaimer – I only own the plot. Nothing Else.**

Stephanie Snape walked into the Potions classroom looking for her father. Today, she would be telling her father about the boy she has been secretly dating for a month: James Potter. Her mother, Hermione Snape just recently found out about the relationship last week when she caught them snogging in an empty classroom. She of course, had no objection to the relationship, but was disappointed her daughter kept it from her.

Hermione urged (more like made) her daughter to tell Severus about the relationship and that is how she ended up here. She walked in her father's office and found both of her parents talking to each other, not aware of her presence.

"Ahem"

Hermione and Severus stopped chatting and turned to the source of their interruption.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

"Take a seat. Is there anything wrong? Someone bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing like that," said Stephanie taking a seat.

She opened her mouth to tell her father, but closed it immediately. Stephanie was now starting to get nervous even though she has been on practicing on what to say for the past few days. It seemed all that practice went down the drain the moment she started talking.

"Well um…."

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Severus asked once again.

"Yea, I'm sure. I just wanted to tell you that….."

Stephanie shifted in her seat nervously.

"You can do it honey. Just take your time." Hermione gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

Stephanie decided to stop stalling and it was now or never.

"Well Dad, what I wanted to tell you was I'm going out with James."

"That better not be Potter's boy."

Stephanie went silent.

"Why would you go out with him?!?! What's so good about Potter he's just as daft as the other two I know."

"Just because you have a grudge against them doesn't mean I do." Stephanie kept the whole relationship a secret because she knew her father would react like this.

"I'm proud of you dear, for telling your Father."

"Proud?!? It's Potter for God's sake!"

"Dad……" whined Stephine, "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I don't care. I don't want you seeing that Potter boy ever again."

"Severus, Stephanie is old enough to choose who she wants to date."

"No. I forbid it."

"Severus Snape! You _will_ let Stephanie go out with James or you will be sleeping in the hallway everyday for the rest of your life."

"You know I despise all Potters. I **do not** want to see my daughter go out with one."

"What's your decision?"

Severus not wanting to be caught sleeping in the hallway eventually had to give in.

"Fine you win. Stephanie, you may continue seeing Potter, but I do not want to see both of you kissing, hugging, or even holding hands in my presence."

"Thanks Dad!"

"Just remember, if he hurts you in any way, shape, or form, don't hesitate to tell me so I can enjoy making the rest of his years at Hogwarts hell."

"Severus, relax. James wouldn't hurt Stephanie even if he was under the Imperious curse."

"Well he's a Potter and I don't trust them."

"Well I'm going to tell James the good news. Bye Mom, Dad."

"Just who I wanted my daughter to date, a Potter," Severus said sarcastically.

"Severus, wake up. You're going to be late for class if you continue sleeping," said Hermione.

Severus sat up and yawned.

"I just had the worse nightmare last night."

"What was it about?"

"I dreamed Stephanie was dating that Potter boy."

Hermione chuckled.

"Severus, you must have predicted the future because it was not just a dream. It's true!"

"How did you know about it before me?"

Later that day when Severus and Hermione where both chatting in his office, Stephanie walked in.

"Dad, I have something to tell you."

A/N – It's been quite a while since I've written fanfiction. I hope my writing doesn't suck XD If you noticed I changed my Pen Name. I like this one a lot more than my old one since this one is more me lol. I have another fanfiction planned and I hope I can start writing it soon since I miss writing fanfics. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
